Assassinate Wolf-Sensei!
by WhiteHybridPheonix
Summary: It is tradition for students of class 3-E to kill their teacher before the deadline. Otherwise the students will have to face their nation's destruction or even themselves being destroyed by the bonds of their teacher. Wolf-sensei has yet to be defeated after two years. Its deadline is coming and it will destroy Japan when time is up. ¡TEMPORARY DISCONTINUED!
1. Rules & Forum

**Summary:** It is traditional for students of class 3-E to kill their teacher before the deadline. Otherwise the students will have to face their nation's destruction or even themselves being destroyed by the bonds of their teacher. Wolf-sensei has yet to be defeated after two years. Its deadline is coming and it will destroy Japan when time is up.

 **NOTE:** This is set in high school instead of middle school. I will focus more on the students of 3-E than the four virtuous or any other classes above class E. Also, I won't start writing the story until I have at least seven characters in. The next chapter is only the list of accepted OCs that will only reveal the name and age and their respectful creator.

 **RULES:**

1\. I will accept transfer students but up to three ONLY.

2\. No Mary-sue or Gary-sue characters! Don't copy from someone else character! Create your own and make it unique. I don't want to have a bunch of students that have similar background or same typical appearances/personalities. Please make them unique and diverse.

3\. No experimented characters. The only one that is going to be lab created is the teacher itself.

4\. It is highly recommended, if you're a guest, to form an account in order to contact you on your character to ask questions. It's easy and not very complicated. But if for some unknown reasons you can't, then by all means leave it in the review. Those that DO have an account I prefer PM to keep the mystery of the characters. But if you wish to combine ideas with others, then you can leave it in the review. Just let me know you can be contacted.

5\. Lastly, you can submit up to two OCs.

 **OC FORUM:**

NAME: ( _first and last name_ )

NICKNAME:

AGE: (15-17)

GENDER:

DOB: ( _optional_ )

APPEARANCE: _(be descriptive)_

PERSONALITY: _(be descriptive)_

BACKGROUND: _(be descriptive)_

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

FAMILY: _(characters that you want to be mentioned in the story? say like sibling, cousin, mom, etc. If yes, just write the names.)_

ROMANCE: _(including sexuality, any or would like romantic interests, how will he/she react to romance, etc.)_

FRIENDS: _(what kind of friends he/she would make? how will he/she treat his/her friends?)_

ENEMIES: _(what kind of enemies would he/she make? how will he/she treat his/her enemies?)_

WEAPON OF CHOICE: _(one choice of weapon. however if you want to add a secondary weapon that he/she uses, you can. but that will be more of a plan b method)_

BATTLE TACTICS: _(what is his/her strategy? seduction? stealth? informant? etc.)_

SKILLS: _(any skills that he/she possesses that can be useful to the assassination program?)_

BEST SUBJECT: _(up to three you can include. if you add three, list them from best to okay. for example: math, chemistry, and physics)_

WORST SUBJECT: _(up to two you can include. Again same as above, list it from terrible to flat out zero)_

PREVIOUS CLUB: _(any previous club he/she was in? Optional.)_

OTHER: _(anything else you would like to include?)_


	2. Accepted OCs

**OC ACCEPTED:**

1\. Miho Higa (16) _MysteryAgain_

2\. Fubuki Ren (17) _FanOfKings_

3\. Kazuhiko Akiyuki (16) _Shiroikage_

4\. Yuzuha Murakami (17) _Harukawa Ayame_

5\. Kainé Branwen (17) _DeathTheManiac_

6\. Toshiaki Shigeko (17) _Lightningpanda_

7\. Zarola Xenia (15) _Lightningpanda_

8\. Haruka Momoshirou (16) _Shiroikage_

9\. Nagi West (15) _AKA99_

10\. Yulianna Klara Vinogradov (16) _tobi-is-an-artist-too_

11\. Fukitsuna Kamado (15) _hoshikasa_

12\. Akihiko Nomura (15) _Paper . Skyes_

13\. Satoshi Yukino (17) _ShadowFalcon_

14\. Hiroki Hirose (16) _MysteryAgain_

15\. Kouno Shin _(16) PrincessFairytale5_

16\. Suzuha Kaori _(16) PrincessFairytale5_

17\. Gensai Yamaoka (17) _PainX65_

18\. Erika Shibata (17) _Harukawa Ayame_

19\. Chouka Matsushita (16) _TheRoseShadow21_

20\. Johan Mört (17) _Call of Darkness_

21\. Mashiro Shijima (15) _Mary Allen_

22\. Yasui Tamiko (16) _Call of Darkness_

23\. Enryumi Miyazaki (15) _R3dLuv3Singin_

24.

 **MALE SLOT OPEN: 0  
**

 **FEMALE SLOT OPEN: 1**

 **NUMBER OF TRANSFER STUDENTS: 3 / CLOSED**


	3. Prologue: Last Chance

**Prologue: Last Chance**

They studied.

They trained.

They thought they were ready.

But they were very wrong.

The teenager lost his glasses somewhere when the ordeal went down. Somewhere inside his classroom with that _thing_ lurking around and possibly still in there searching for any poor fool that decided to hide in the school rather than run into the forest like what he did and others before him. At least the ones that fled out of there as soon as the massacre happened. His gasps were loud as he panted heavily each second with each step, continuing to run blindly into the forest with no sense of direction but just straight down into the dense trees.

Everything that happened moments ago wasn't supposed to happen.

They had a plan.

They booby-trapped the entire school with everything that the creature was weak to.

But that _monster_ seem to have known what the plan was about. It must've been the previous class plan too that the monster wasn't about to fall for it twice. They heard that the previous class failed in killing the... that... disgusting _thing_! It wasn't even a teacher! It was _ugly_ and downright something that manifested right out of someone's waking nightmares. They thought they could succeed what the others couldn't. They'll win their twenty million dollars and be done with it.

But no... It wasn't anything that they've imagined.

Now they knew what _failing_ really means.

And now the only he even wanted was to go back into the past and avoid from entering in class 3-E. To forget and just go home. Back into his safe home and not here in the humid forest with branches slapping his face every so often he pushes them away in his panicked and hurried state. If he knew this was how his life was going to end, he would never have acted so out of control. So rebellious to his parents. He would continue being a good boy all the way to adult hood until he finally cracked from the pressure.

A sudden scream not too far away from where he was ripped out into the night sky. This only served to push his legs to go faster. His legs wanted to buckle and his lungs were burning for some merciful oxygen. He patted quickly his sides to pull out his inhaler, but to his utter horror it wasn't anywhere on him. Which meant wherever his inhaler was, was also somewhere in that forsaken classroom.

He paused, nearly running into a tree as his shoulders shook. Forcing some air into his lungs as he heaved and puffed croakily, his vision blurring.

Asthma is a real bitch.

And it might just kill him first before that thing does it.

His once friends and classmates played itself into his mind again. His stomach knotting as a wave of nausea overcame him. He remembers those eyes wide in terror, frozen and their bodies mangled in _pieces_. Because that _monster_ butchered them alive. Those screams... Those inhumane screams continued to haunt his very soul as fell to his knees crying and gasping for precious air. His body raked and he wanted to scream to the high heavens. He wanted to avenge his friends.

But he was too scared to engage that thing.

He didn't want to die.

He wants to live.

He still has things he wants to do.

A sudden snap of a twig made his head spin to the source of the noise. His body frozen and wide-eyed. Maybe he was still for a complete hour, but his brain decided to finally function as he got up in a hurry. Eyes wide open and trying to scan his blurry surroundings. Taking out his gun - the only damn thing still attach to him - and began to aim it as he was taught in self-defense class. The noise snapped again, this time to his right. His body swiftly moved to that direction then behind him when another snap happened.

He held his breath while his heart danced wildly in his ears, making his head pound.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good vision of what's in front of him other than tall grass and bushes. Then something went running out. Shooting it when the first two missed. But the third didn't. And the fourth. And the fifth. It took him a moment to realize it was probably dead and shouldn't waste his ammo like that. Walking cautiously towards the white blur that now sported red spots made him freeze in complete shock before emptying out his contents once he got close enough to recognize who he shot.

Yukio Hanabachi.

"No," He eyed tearfully at the dead girl, crawling to her then stopping. "No, no..." This time he did scream. Throwing the gun far away from him, clenching onto his head. "What did I do? What did I do? I... I..." He glanced back at her. Wanting to touch her, but unable to at the same time. "You're not dead. Yeah, that's right. You're... Just playing dead. Eh? Hey, Yukio... Wake up! Wake up! I said wake up!" It was something that he wanted to convince himself that he did not commit a grave sin of taking the life of his own classmate.

Soon reality settled in. When it did, his entire being just decided to shut down and stare emotionless at her.

He just killed his own classmate and will have to live with that for the rest of his life.

His thoughts running and failing to recognize the looming shadow that enveloped him and Yukio.

When he finally did all he could do was stare at it lifelessly. The fear within him should have jolted him and sent him scrambling away from the thing in front of him. Instead he felt nothing. Empty even. He was waiting for it to do what it came to do. Because what he did is unforgivable and deserves what will happen next.

* * *

 **LOCATION UNKNOWN**

 **3:05 A.M.**

"Your methods are not working!" A woman wearing a tight pencil dress scowled at her superior, slapping the newly acquired report of class 3-E failing - once again - in killing the creature. Her glasses nearly slipping as she pushed them back into place using two fingers. One hand on her hip as she eyed him. "I'm telling you, we need to do it like how the original class did it!"

"I've told you, those methods are meant to form bonds." He scoffed, setting his tea down and laced his fingers together in front of him. The wrinkles around his eyes pulling and his mustache fluffed as he spoke. "Why would we want the weapon to bond when its own... _companions_ ," he gave a distasteful look "when those same companions will end up killing it?"

"They failed. All of them!" She growled, smacking her hands into the desk as she leaned towards him. Her glasses once again slipping to the tip of her nose and hair that was tied into a braided bun to the side coming slightly undone. "You are sending those children like cattle waiting to be slaughtered in the butcher's home!"

"Now I-"

"This is the last year before it blows up." She cut him off sharply. Already done with his bullshit. "The original experiment was the creature itself volunteering to teach in a classroom. That is how the original class defeated the creature. Not how we're just sending it once a month a creature to be studied by a group of children! Do you honestly think they're going to learn something in a single day!? This is our only opportunity to do this!"

"I understand your concern," he started after a few minutes of silence. "But our methods have worked and will continue to do so." He chose to ignore the disbelieving look she gave him. "It might just mean these students didn't put the amount of effort they were required to do. Not like how the previous classes when they came out victorious. Our last experiments has made us learn and develop a being more potent and the psychology of the students changing for the better." He took a drink from his tea, placing it back next to him before continuing. "Did you know when the next class is successful, the higher ups are planning to move this project onto a group of selected prisoners? If it can change former troublemakers, delinquents, liars, thieves, and all the likes that is the odd thorn sticking out from our society, why not prisoners? I think it is a wonderful idea. Don't you?"

"Bad luck?" She deadpanned. Choosing to ignore his question and the ridiculous theory of changing inmates for the better. It might just make them worse than they're already are. The students were able to repent because they weren't too far gone. But prisoners have sunken themselves too deep into their own otherworldly problems.

"Yes." He nodded, understanding what she meant. Sniffing at the fact he was ignored.

She exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose then laughed dryly. "You are an idiot. These past experiments were a success because they weren't as strong as this one. Weren't as fast as this one. Weren't as smart as this one. Weren't. Fucking. _Powerful_. AS THIS ONE!" She screeched. "The students have nothing to do with this! It is the creature itself was made too powerful for the safety of the world. No! Of _Japan_ , no?" Correcting herself as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Only seven survived. Five of them can no longer coexist with society. One of them has tried committing suicide. Does this not concern you?" She flipped the report open as she showed each picture of the 27th generation of class 3-E.

Her response was his silence.

She nodded, placing the photos back inside the folder. "The kind of man I ended up working for."

"You knew exactly what you were signing up."

"No, I didn't." She glared at him before snatching the report and walking out the door to his office. She only got halfway out when he spoke again.

"Does the safety of the students concern you, so?"

"Would it concern you?" She countered.

He studied her for a bit before leaning back onto his leather chair. "Alright." She suddenly straighten up. Not expecting his sudden change of opinion and frankly did not know if she should be cautious of this or not. "We'll do it your method. But if anything goes wrong, you will respond to it in full responsibility. Understand?" She nodded, knowing full well what will happen to her if she wasn't careful and failed at the task. "No one should know what we're doing."

"Understood."

He postured relaxed. "I'll send emails to-"

"Actually," she interrupted as he gave her a look. She must be really over her head if she keeps interrupting rudely her own boss. Curse her Irish blood for not wanting to back down from a fight and challenge. She had an inking feeling that her bravery will be paid ten folds of pain. "I will pick the teachers. Only four will do instead of six."

"Good." He nodded to her decision. It saves him the trouble in needing to contact and brief them of the new plan. "Then you can talk personally with the creature in becoming the teacher for the 28th generation of class 3-E." She blinked, she was not expecting that. Her mouth flopped open then closed then back again. Not knowing what to say other than have a stiff posture at the sudden mention of having a _talk_ in _person_ with the creature of destruction. "Meanwhile I'll look for seven potent students to take on the assassination program. Just to even the playground."

"What?"

"Go on now. You have much work to do." He shooed her away, turning his chair away so he can face the window. Her only sight was the back of his leathered chair. Signaling the end of their conversation to prevent her from any further protests she was willing to make and was, frankly, thinking of.

 _'Well played,'_ she wanted to say, but decided against it. She wanted to keep her job and wasn't going to further push her superior's buttons.

So with a bow she left his office as he stared out the window in deep thought. Knowing full well that this is their last year and last chance to vanquish their ultimate creation, by far. Otherwise, Japan will disappear off the map.

* * *

 **So, this is only a brief introduction of what kind of class it will be. And the kinds of students I'm also accepting. Currently I have 5 and need only 2 more to make it seven. Three females and two males. So if you want to submit, start your creative juices. Though I will be picky depending how you sent your forum. Sorry about that! :(**

 **Also an update in OC submissions that I will no longer be accepting and the likes:  
APPEARANCE: White, silver, black, dark brown, dyed at the tips, highlights, streaks, and ombre-colored are no longer acceptable. Brown, blue and all the shades of blue EYES are no longer accepted. That means no silvery-blue, green-blue, navy eyes, etc. TOO MANY OF THAT! Also no heterochromia eyes! I'm satisfied with having only two OCs with that trait. If you don't know what heterochromia eyes are, it is having mismatched eye color; example, one blue the other green. I'm also getting too many pale complexions. There are other skin tones besides fair and light skin.**

 **PERSONALITY: Serious, mature, lazy, calm, quiet and snarky attitudes are no longer accepted. I am getting way too many of that and not seeing anything new. Especially traits of becoming overprotective of their friends when someone insults them. Not all buddies are overprotective. Some are assholes and like to see your demise more than anything. (because apparently it is great entertainment).**

 **COMBAT/SKILLS/WEAPON: Informant, Observant-related skills, Snipers, and Stealth is no longer accepted. You need to put something else. There are other cool skills out there! Currently I'm looking for something out of the ordinary. Also, I know guns is the most popular and obvious choice, but please be specific when you jot it down. Guns doesn't equal to handguns. It also stands for assault rifles, hunting rifles, pistols, revolver, shotgun, etc. Be specific otherwise I'm going to give your character a weapon that you might dislike.**

 **TRANSFER STUDENTS: When I mentioned transfer students I meant foreigners (outside of Japan). Sorry for the confusion!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, I went back to my forum and realized I only have one delinquent and is, somehow, waiting for other bad kids instead of personal circumstances.**

 **The next chapter will be the introduction of all students and the mysterious Wolf will finally be revealed... Maybe. These two characters (the woman and the superior) will only be mentioned but not make an appearance. So, hopefully your expectation for this story has risen a notch as it isn't going to be like anything you've imagined. Wolf never taught the class for the 26th and 27th generation and simply showed up every single month ONCE until the Kill Day. This time Wolf will be forced to teach the 28th generation for an entire year until the Kill Day.**

 **Leave your comments in the review section and do tell me of your thoughts? Thank you and see you in the next.**


	4. Very Sorry

I have not updated for two reasons:

1\. I lost all my notes when Harvey came to Texas. Including my computer and other belongings.

2\. I lost inspiration.

Try as I might, I can't remember all the details I wanted to incorporate on this story. Now two things can happen. I either reboot this story and will have to have patience in regathering my ideas/thoughts. If this is to happen, everyone might need to resubmit. Although I might just cut the number of students short this time.

The second is I completely forget about this and move on to other projects. Like a Walking Dead SYOC, Fate/Stay Night SYOC and/or Kingsman SYOC story.

If you like the latter option, have a vote on which of the three fics do you prefer to see?

Thank you.

-WHP


	5. Update 1

So far I have counted for a Fate/Stay Night SYOC but a reboot is only one point off from the former.

So... This is what I will do:

1\. I will reboot the story.

But it will take a long time to replan everything or even change a few things to the original. IF I can remember the original plans of this story. And that leads to the second,

2\. Fate/Stay Night SYOC will happen.

While this is going on, it will give me enough time to plan for the reboot. As this story goes the other can join at its own pace. Currently I'm planning the OC Forum and its rules while I continue to type chapter one. Although I already have two versions of chapter one (first pov and third pov) but can't honestly decide which of the two should I publish.

( Not to mention, it's hard typing everything by phone )

And if I should play the oblivious role or dying lineage role... Decisions, decisions~

Something I want to point out, there will be nine classes instead of the traditional seven. These are the classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger and Brawler.

It's best to not reserve now until the first chapter is out so that you'll know which class is mine. :)

Thank you for the support and comfort! I am safe and sound, lost some of my belongings but materialism can always be replaced. While life can not.

-WHP

PS: Please support/donate to Puerto Rico and Mexico!


	6. Update 2

I want to apologize for taking so long, but I am preparing the forum and the final draft of chapter one! I already have the Servant forum on my profile, but I still need to prepare the Master forum along with its rules.

So... Because my friend is seriously torturing herself with wanting to make her fandom centered in the universe of Final Fantasy, I've decided to take up the torch. It will be in my fandom BUT I will use FFXIII (Final Fantasy XIII) Trilogy universe. And it will be for the fandom crossover (should be multi-crossover) Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.

The story will be called "The Six Heroes" and the pairings? That will be a surprise. :)

If you see this being published first than Fate/Red Carnival, do not worry! The story is in the works and it will be published.

Thank you!

-WHP


	7. Update 3

Hello readers.

I will try to keep this short and to the point since it is quite late in my area. And should be in my bed sleeping for work tomorrow.

First, let me apologize for getting caught up too much in my life after the Harvey incident. Many personal things came up and had to attend a funeral of my mother's family. During all the drama, I completely forgot about this ever existing. And as the result, all files were deleted again.

For this, I apologize.

Second, Lightningpanda and I are doing a collaboration of a SYOC story for My Hero Academia. The summary for this story, known as "Class ZERO", is on my profile. I will put it on here in case some of you are too busy or lazy to check it out. I will also update this again to let you all know when the story is published.

Currently, I am working on the first chapter on my new laptop. My old laptop was lost in the flood. The forum is already done by us two, but won't be published until the first chapter is out. This is for the sole reason to understand this isn't like your typical SYOC stories.

Now, the idea of this story is all on Lightningpanda. While the direction of the plot is done by me.

Enough chatter, here is the summary:

 _Ten chosen people were given the opportunity to live in another world with a power of their choosing. Unknown to them, they are to become heroes in a certain hero school. As He says, "everything is arranged."_

Lightning and I have our own characters. Which means only eight positions are available.

Because Lightning likes to stick to reality, I too, am going to stick with it. After all, it makes the story far more interesting. By what I mean is what you'll find out when the first chapter is out. And with it will be the forum.

That's all I wanted to say.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

-WHP


	8. Update 4

Hello readers! :)

Class ZERO has been officially published along with the forum. Currently I'm having problems with service and have tried my phone, but my signal disappears then returns. I suspect it is the weather.

I will try to post the forum in my profile.

Thank you for your patience.

-WHP


End file.
